


Her Return

by Fumes43



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumes43/pseuds/Fumes43
Summary: Too consumed by the immediate joy of his defeat and drunk on their unexpected victory no-one paid any heed to potential Death Eaters still at large. Harry and Ron were swept up by the crowds, not getting a word in between all the praises. As in this very moment they rejoiced and wizards and witches alike were celebrating Voldemort’s demise, nobody noticed Bellatrix's body unaccounted for or the fact that Hermione was missing. Will she ever return and what happens if she does?





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> I've written most of these chapters years ago but had a pretty rough time and didn't find the inspiration to write. I hope that I can slowly get back on the proverbial horse and write again. I do hope you will all enjoy it. Feedback is always more than welcome.

Chapter 1: Found

* * *

 

* * *

 

Too consumed by the immediate joy of his defeat and drunk on their unexpected victory no-one paid any heed to potential Death Eaters still at large. Harry and Ron were swept up by the crowds, not getting a word in between all the praises. As in this very moment they rejoiced and wizards and witches alike were celebrating Voldemort’s demise, nobody noticed Bellatrix's body unaccounted for or the fact that Hermione was missing.

 

* * *

 

Fresh air was sucked greedily into her lungs while the sun gently warmed her face. Her mind producing only one single coherent thought "Freedom", then a soft noise escaped her lips. A quiet chuckle which was slowly getting louder and louder until a clear high-pitched laugh could be heard.

That’s how Minerva McGonagall and Luna Lovegood found her, laughing like a mad man. It was painfully familiar. The howls of laughter so eerily familiar, sounding almost identical to Bellatrix's blood curdling laugh. Only the pure unadulterated hate was missing. Yet it still was frightening. Sending shivers down both their backs. It was as if Bellatrix Lestrange was standing right before their very eyes.

Luna was the first to recover and recognize the pale and thin woman in front of her. "Hermione" she gasped.

No response.

For a moment Luna looked uncertain. She thought for that maybe the Wrackspurts had invaded her brains and made her see things. "Is that really you 'Mione?" she tried again.

Slowly the woman turned around. Another gasp could be heard, this time from Minerva McGonagall. Hermione's face was full of angry black and purple bruises, one eye half closed because of the swelling and to add to this all a few cuts were still bleeding. Suddenly it dawned on both women just how bad Hermione was looking. She was skinny and ashen, her hair unwashed and full of knots. Yet her eyes were the most frightening. Once sparkling, full of adventure and knowledge, now pit black. Not even holding the slightest trace of hope or joy. Instead they were filled with despair and an immense pain.

It seemed like ages before Minerva had managed to find her voice, "Hermione" she whispered ever so softly in order not to frighten her. However, Luna was utterly lost unable to keep her tears at bay. Not even thinking about Wrackspurts or Nargles anymore. Meanwhile the woman, Hermione or the shell that was left of her, just stared at them. As if she was some sort of puzzle piece that she couldn't quite place, her memories were too fuzzy.

Finally Minerva continued "Your safe now" and taking a very slow yet deliberate step towards her. Carefully extending her hand and waiting for Hermione to grab it. "Hermione, your safe"

Still no reaction.

She tried again "Miss Granger."

Suddenly her eyes shot up and held a spark of recognition then grabbed the headmistress's hand. As soon as she had touched McGonagall's hand Luna wanted to apparate them to St Mungo's. However, McGonagall stopped her. "Professor?" She questioned. "Luna, it might be better to bring her to Hogwarts and let Poppy look after her." Luna didn't understand. ‘Why though, surely at S' they know how to treat her better? They probably have more experience, right?’ Her inner musings were stopped short by Minerva as her questioning look was caught. "I understand your hesitation, but it would gather a lot of unwanted attention" Luna grimaced. She remembered Rita Skeeter and her ridiculous stories about Hermione during the Tri-Wizard Cup and those horrible rumours after she disappeared. She nodded to let the headmistress know that she understood and agreed.

A soft 'Plop' was heard and they were gone.

The only evidence they were ever there was a tiny trial off blood drops where Hermione had stood.

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived at the gates Rolanda Hooch came flying down towards them, having seen McGonagall and Luna returning with a third person held between them.  _Whoever it is, she looks like hell_. As she came closer the shocked look on her face grew exponentially. She might not have known the young witch as well as others yet couldn't help the foreboding feeling about just what Hermione had been through to look like that. ‘Who could have done this… this…’ She couldn't even name it in her thoughts, let alone dare to describe it. Madame Hooch hadn't even noticed that she was now standing right beside them as she was too shocked and lost in her thoughts.

"Don't just stand there!"Minerva snapped "get Poppy!"

This seemed to wake her up as Rolanda ran off to get Poppy totally forgetting her broom. Luna couldn't help, despite the situation, but chuckle softly. She was passed the worst shock of her appearance and knew that Hermione was a fighter so she would be alright. Or at least she hoped so; she wouldn't even dare to think of the alternative. ‘I wonder how the rest would react to the news.’ Once again it was as if McGonagall had read her thoughts "Don't worry about that right now, first we have to nurture her back to health" The headmistress knew that Luna saw this in a too optimistic way, she had witnessed 3 wars and seen this type of injuries before. However, she didn't dare tell Luna this just after getting her hopes up finally having found Hermione and the opportunity to tell her husband and friends about Hermione's return. She herself wondered if they would ever see a glimpse of the old Hermione again. ‘No!’ She mentally scolded herself. ‘If anyone can get through this it would be her and with the help of the Weasleys and Potters she will be fine.’

Hermione had passed out shortly after they had apperated and was now supported by the Headmistress. Minerva grabbed a better hold on Hermione and quickly followed Rolanda's path. As they neared the castle they saw that Hogwarts was deserted, most students were at home for their Christmas break. This suited them perfectly as it would provide Hermione with the needed rest and silence.

Once at the door Poppy was already there with Rolanda waiting for them. She took Hermione out of the professor's arms with a simple levitating spell and sped off towards the infirmary. Luna, Rolanda and Minerva stayed behind knowing that they would only get in the way. "Well I don't know about you but I'm not straying here" with that said Madam Hooch was gone. Probably to pick up her forgotten broom. Luna looked uncertain up towards the Headmistress as if waiting for an order. Minerva seemed to understand "You may go I will wait and send word as soon as I hear something, but don't tell them just yet."

"What? Why? They all have a right to know!" Luna was outraged.

"Miss Lovegood! You should know that it is only in Hermione's best interest, as I don't want Mister Potter and the Weasleys storming down these corridors looking for her!" Luna knew she was out of line if she was called 'Miss Lovegood' and remained silent. But she was sure that her husband knew straight away that something was wrong, she didn't like keeping secrets from him. She bade the Headmistress farewell and left.

This was most definitely not what she expected when she was asked to join Luna in Ginny's place. Minerva stood up and quietly left, walking down to her office. She had preparations to make, owls to be send and favours to be collected. Minerva hated any seers with a passion not willing to put much faith in them but even she couldn’t deny the foreboding feeling she had gotten the instant she recognized Hermione.

* * *

 

 After Poppy had carefully examined Hermione, she went on to the slow healing process.

In the end she was able to heal most of the major wounds and all the smaller ones. Only some serious internal injuries would have to heal over time. Even magic had its limits.

She did what she could. Now she had one final challenge to overcome.

Reporting to the Headmistress.

Filled with dread Poppy left the infirmary to the headmistress office.

As she stood before the gargoyle to Minerva´s she muttered "Dum spiro, spero" * She slowly climbed the stairs dreading what she would have to tell the Headmistress.

Just as she was about to knock on the door she heard a soft "come in."

There behind the majestic desk sat the formidable Headmistress sipping on a glass of fire whiskey.

‘She looks exhausted.’ Was the immediate thought of the seasoned healer. The last time she saw the headmistress looking this exhausted was after the final battle all those years ago. After that thought Madam Pomfrey suddenly became aware of how close Hermione and Minerva were. ‘No wonder she looks like she just came out of another war.’

After all, Miss Granger was the closest to the formidable Headmistress right after Albus Dumbledore. ‘Actually, it wasn't uncommon for other staff members to speculate what their relationship was. Not surprising either. Especially, if you consider that the Headmistress never let anyone close and most certainly not a student!’

A small smile formed on Poppy's lips as she recalled some of the more outrageous rumours. The credit for the most extreme ones probably belonged to Snape. Oh how he loved to rile Minerva up. Teasing her mercilessly about her and the insufferable know-it-all. The smile soon disappeared as the memory of Professor Snape triggered depressing thoughts off all the lives lost. ‘Even after all these years were still trying to recover…’

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the Headmistress cleared her throat.

 


	2. Nostalgic

**Chapter Two: Nostalgic**

* * *

 " _Even after all these years were still trying to recover…_ "

_She was snapped out of her thoughts as the Headmistress cleared her throat._

* * *

 

As the normally reserved Headmistress saw Poppy Pomfrey come in she made no effort to hide the fact that she had already consumed half the bottle of fire whiskey.

She just didn't have the energy.

Not after seeing Hermione in such a fragile condition.

She was one of few who still believed that she was alive after these five long dreadful years.

Now she wondered if death would have been more merciful.

As soon as she realised the full implications of her thoughts she drowned a whole glass of fire whiskey.

‘She will survive! She is young, talented, strong but above all far too stubborn to give up on life. She won't give up, I know she won't and this grey tabby cat isn't hit over the head with a broomstick! Well not in the last decade anyway’ Her thoughts trailed of in a memory long lost. But it has served its purpose as it seemed to give the Headmistress some strength as for the first time in years she allowed herself to be optimistic.

She looked up at the school nurse, who was looking lost in her own thoughts, fighting an internal battle.

Minerva really hoped for some good news; however she wasn't just that optimistic. After all, she did have to uphold the image of the stoic, strict persona careless optimism wasn’t part of that. Dumbledore was the eccentric one. ‘The old coot would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world, or mischief for that matter. Although, I suppose even I am not above bending the rules on occasion.’

The Headmistress cut off her line of thinking before she could become too nostalgic.

It was now or never. Collecting her famous Gryffindor bravery she cleared her throat and gestured for Madam Pomfrey to take a seat.

"Please Poppy, begin…" The rest of the sentence died away as their eyes connected with each other.

* * *

 

 Luna's first instinct was to apparate home.

Yet, she knew if she would go home her husband would immediately notice that something was wrong.

Instead, she decided to meet up with Ginny.

Perhaps even going as far as having dinner there plus that would also give her a chance to recollect herself.

" _Yes, going to Ginny's place would be the best option."_

Even in her thoughts this sounded sarcastic.

There was no sarcastic meaning behind it what so ever. There was simply no better option; it was the best choice in a bad situation.  The muggle saying caught between a rock and a hard place suddenly made sense to her.

As she started to focus on Ginny's apartment she realized her mistake.

‘Oh no! Today, is the celebration of Voldemort’s defeat!’

Unfortunately she was already too late and with a plop she apperated towards the youngest Weasley’s home.

As she soon as she was about to knock on Ginny's door she realised that she wasn't home.

‘I have to be checked for Wrackspurts. First I forget about today's celebration and now I have forgotten about the party at the Burrow.’ There was no excuse, she would have to go.‘And with that there was no avoiding her husband either. Merlin's beard!’

She only hoped that he wouldn't notice it immediately due to the party ‘knowing him, he will notice’ with that last thought she apperated to the Burrow.

* * *

 

Ginny sat alone in a dark room, that was once her own.

Now it felt nothing like home it felt more like a prison created of horrible memories. The candle light wavered inside of her room; a chill ran up her back as she thought about the more morbid details of the war. Downstairs she could hear the cheers of her family, laughing while recalling some of the war stories. 

‘They were supposed to be heroes? Don’t make me laugh.’

She let out a bitter chuckle they were down there partying, while she was left alone with her dark thoughts. Ginny couldn't believe that even her own family would celebrate such a day.

Anger dwelled up as she thought about it. They knew she was up here, alone in her room YET they did nothing about it! Had everyone forgotten about Hermione? How could they? After all she had done for them...

Ginny didn't want to dwell upon this further. After all it seemed that everyone but her had moved on.

Maybe, just maybe she should move on too.

"NO!"

Ginny seemed to be shocked by her own outburst but more disturbed about her thoughts than anything else.

Downstairs it had fallen silent. As if the house held its breath anxiously waiting for something to happen. When it didn't it slowly resumed breathing, the soft muffled sound of feet moving about. 

Yet, Ginny knew that they wouldn't come up to check up on her.

The last time someone was foolish enough still could not sit normally. She briefly chuckled when she remembered the look on her brothers’ faces. Fred and George couldn't stop laughing and often asked her for a repeat performance.

However, her short respite didn't last long.

As she in a softer voice spoke to herself "I shouldn't have thought that, there is still hope. After all, she is the brightest … of all times"

This brought about another little smile. Not bitterly humoristic like the last one, no this was a true smile. As she was remembering all the trouble she had gotten in only to be 'saved' by her, the numerous study sessions or in her case just staring at her secret love. Everyone always assumed she was pining after Harry. He was a sweet guy they even dated a bit, but even she could see that he needed someone who could ground him more and with her wild adventures well let’s just say she wasn’t the right girl. Sometimes she thought she was so obvious that everyone must have known. However, if they did, no-one ever said a thing.

One particular memory brought a blush on her pale cheeks…

That seemed so distant now, but those memories were all she had left.

A lone tear made it down her pale cheek. 

Ginny didn't have it easy on this day, the day where everyone celebrated but all she could do was mourning the loss of her love.

The day that Hermione disappeared was the day she had lost her heart.

The pain was staking through her heart with bitter regret, as it was supposed to be the day she wanted to confess her love for Hermione.

It was as if her unspoken confession had frozen her love, emotions and self. Ever since hiding behind that fake smile, one that seemed so normal these days and only a few could see through. She had found safety in not feeling, it was somewhat an empty existence but then again no one truly came unharmed out of the war.

Like she did every year, today was the only day in an entire year she allowed herself to think about it. The only day where she would shed a single tear before putting up her walls again.

Her little ceremony came till an end as she heard the last guest arrive, Luna, nowadays her closest friend.

She had restored her walls. And as quiet as the night she stood up, walked over to the candle, blowing it out while making one last wish.

"Please return her"


	3. Her escape

She was almost there. Battling through the last few standing men in her way. Hermione barely remembered how she got her hands on a wand, her own wand!

In the back of her mind she realized it was too coincidental, but all she could think of now was how to get out of this hell hole.  
Everywhere she looked were her captors trying to cut her down, to stop her from escaping. Some even going as far to try and physically stop her which was unheard off in the magic world.

As she cursed the last few men standing she didn't even feel remorse as they fell down on the hard ground, bleeding out slowly. The wooden floors coloured slowly into deep red. Blood was everywhere.

They wouldn't die, but there was enough to leave scars. For a moment she contemplated to harm them further.

Yet, that thought scared her far more than she would have thought, as she would then be no better than them. Though, she was glad Bellatrix wasn't there.

‘Come to think of it, where is she?’

It didn't matter, she was glad she wasn’t witnessing the onslaught. All of the men had fallen; cries could be vaguely heard others were dead silent. She hadn't realised that she just stood there for the past few minutes, lost in her thoughts. Worse yet she hadn't notice someone sneaking up behind her.

A crack from the wooden floor warned her of the unwanted visitor. She quickly spun around but it was too late.  
"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione closed her eyes, thinking this was the end.

She felt as if everything around her fell quiet. Tediously the seconds drew by yet nothing happened. When she finally opened her eyes she saw a man lying lifelessly in front of her, his hand clutching a wand. She recognized him instantly, he was one of her worst tormentors, Greyback.

"Go now!"

Hermione knew who the commanding voice belonged to but couldn’t see said person. Most likely a disillusion charm the rational part of her brain supplied. Nonetheless she followed the command as she didn't have time to do anything else.

Sometimes your worst enemies were your best friends. That was that, nothing more nothing less.

Her head started to feel light some old wounds had opened up again due to the stress she had placed on her body. Not having had a proper meal in, well she didn't quite remember.

"Go foolish child!" The command came again. Harsher this time, urging her to go to run for it just do anything but standing here. This time the caring undertone beneath it wasn’t hidden. "Thanks for… for everything" and with that Hermione apparated with her last strength.

She was finally free!

Here she stood in the middle of Hogsmeade finally free, no longer having to worry about her tormentors. After all these horrible long years! Free! She could not wait to see her loved ones again.

Hermione slowly opened and closed her eyes, she blinked again and again until she was absolutely sure. It wasn’t the first time they would have given her the illusion of freedom. Taunting her with it. Laughing at the torture, her cries and pleas for mercy. She stood still not even daring to breathe as she slowly blinked once more. It wasn’t a lie, not this time. She was truly free!

Fresh air was sucked greedily into her lungs while the sun gently warmed her face. Her mind producing only one single coherent thought ‘Freedom’, then a soft noise escaped her lips. A quiet chuckle which was slowly getting louder and louder until a clear high-pitched laugh could be heard.


	4. Secrets

**Previously:**

Back at the Weasley’s house Luna paused at the door, suddenly not sure of her plans. The decision was taken out of her hands as she heard her husband greeting her. "Oh my, Harry! I didn't see you there I was too focused on the Nargles. You know, it's the perfect night for them to come out and play." She hoped he bought the excuse and would leave it at that. She wasn’t completely untruthful and she honestly did wonder where the Nargles were. "

Mmh, I don't know Luna are you…" He was interrupted by the loud slightly slurring voice of Ron "Hey L-Luna come in we got plenty of Firewissh-ky! You too Harry" For once, Luna didn't mind Ron's timing and quickly followed him inside, leaving her husband behind slightly suspicious. However he decided to simply file it under 'Luna's oddities' if it was more she would eventually tell him so he left it at that.

* * *

 

Short after Poppy had left Minerva received an owl. Her first thought was that it must have been from Luna or some sort of Hogwarts business. Now however she would have preferred another opening of the chamber of secrets or even an invitation of Molly! Merlin that woman was persistent to set her up with as many single men she could get a hold off. Which were far too many for her liking, where did she keep finding them? Maybe it was time to tell them about her being married, With Voldemort out of the picture and wars being over it’s much safer. As Dumbledore’s right-hand she had a large target on her back and she didn’t want to risk Rolanda. She had lost far too many loved ones in her life, adding her wife to that list was not an option. Now all that had changed, times were indeed safer now. The headmistress was under no delusion that the world would ever be completely safe but safer; yes, it definitely was much safer. But more importantly if she would have to put up with one more set-up she might just demonstrate why she was called the mistress of transfiguration! Though she shouldn't make this decision alone, it was also her wife’s decision. The thought was pressed back to her mind as she had more urgent matter to deal with.

Hermione, who was currently in a medically induced coma and under a mysterious curse that left her utterly helpless. The report from Madam Pomfrey was even graver than she had expected. Obviously she would have been tortured, McGonagall was no fool and she certainly didn't have high hopes but this? This was just frighteningly horrible. Even she couldn't understand how Hermione had survived. She pictured her lying dead still in the hospital bed, it was as if she wasn't even there. Her prone form made her think of Hermione's second year, being petrified along with numerous other muggle born students. Gosh they were so young and innocent back then.

How she wished they could have stayed that way but it wasn't meant to be. The losses of the war still weigh heavily on McGonagall's mind, after Dumbledore's death she felt even guiltier for all her cubs and all the lives that were lost. She had failed them and more importantly she had failed the one that she cared for the most, Hermione. From the very first time she saw her McGonagall knew exactly who she was. A single remorseful tear made it down her cheek, she would nor could ever tell Hermione that she was her… it didn't matter if she would admit it even to herself she would be taking risks and even now the dangers were far too great.

Minerva continued to pace around her office nervously. "Damn, I wish the old coot was here he would know what to do." She gripped the letter tighter in her hand then opened it and read it again.

**Dear Minnie,**

**Tell me how was it to see her again after all these years? She is such a beauty, as far as a mudblood can be, but wait she is no mudblood now is she? You know I would love to see you again after all these years. Meet me at midnight tonight if you want to cure Hermione. You know where to find me.**

**Lots of cuddly Love Bella.**

The dark blood coloured red ink standing out on the white paper, even just looking at it seemed to scream danger and telling the reader to beware. She could hardly believe it then again it was typical for the madness that was Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. She sighed once more. The day seemed to get longer and longer.

She never noticed someone else reading along with her until she heard the all too familiar voice of her wife screaming "There is no way that you're going to meet that crazy lunatic!"

Unlike her wife McGonagall's voice was calm and soft yet determined "You know how much Hermione means to me and there is not a change in hell that I will let an opportunity to cure her pass, nothing will stop me not even you Ro" her Scottish accent getting more pronounced with each word. Another tear slipped down her cheek her eyes were shot red from the unshed tears and all Rolanda could do was take Minerva in her arms and offer support.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm only worried about you and I would never dream off standing in your way. I love you dear" Rolanda said. The only reply she got from Minerva was a slight nod before she buried her head deeper in her shoulder and continued to cry.

Rolanda's heart went out to her wife she always knew that Minerva had a secret concerning the smart one of the golden trio, one that she wouldn't even tell her. She never asked her about it, but now somehow it felt like the right time "Min, dear…" Rolanda began uncertainly. Another brief nod indicated that Minerva had heard her but otherwise remained silent. "Min" Rolanda began again "I know that you have to keep certain secrets but maybe, maybe it's better to talk about it" Rolanda simply hoped that Minerva wouldn’t shut her out. She had a nagging feeling that there was far more going on than she could ever imagine and that scared her more than anything else.

Minerva's eyes filled with tears of guilt as she looked up into the eyes of her love.

Rolanda saw that Minerva remained silent unable to form the right words. She pulled her in a comforting, loving hug. Her strong arms encircling Minerva while she placed soft kisses on the top of her head, feeling the tears that flowed freely down onto her shoulder. It seemed as if they sat like this for hours providing silent comfort to each other while the portraits were watching them, remaining respectfully quiet knowing that Minerva needed her wife now more than ever.

Finally McGonagall whispered "She's, Hermione, she’s, she is my daughter" was the quiet confession. If Rolanda didn't have years of practise hearing the tiniest sounds she would never have heard it. She didn't know how to reply, of all the things she would have never guessed this. Before she could stop herself she asked "How?"

‘Merlin's beard!’ Rolanda thought. ‘I just had to ask! Well done stupid, instead of asking how you can help her just say how. Bloody hell.’

The room became deadly quiet, the air heavy with tension. Nevertheless Minerva answered this question too. After all she had kept this too long to herself. She couldn't keep it locked up any longer, the events of today and years of silence finally taking a toll on her. "Ro, remember at the end of the first war… when I was captured…" she stumbled on the sentence unable to continue but she knew her wife would understand the unspoken meaning.

Rolanda had never heard her wife sounding so vulnerable. She immediately understood the meaning of the unspoken words. Merlin she knew Minerva was formidable and known to be a strong woman and even now she just proofed that although they were married for years her wife had carried a burden that was heavier than she could ever imagine. Seeing your own flesh and blood being attacked by a troll in the first year, petrified in the second, facing an escaped convict in the third year, the toad, hunted down and tortured in Malfoy Manor and then during the final battle disappearing for five long agonizing years only to return in the wake of the morning severely wounded and it was still a question whether she would survive or not. Her own tears now mixed with Minerva's as they both cried softly for the terrible fate and the unsure future.

Eventually Minerva stopped shaking, her breathing becoming regular and she stood up trying to calmly recollect herself in order to become once again the composed Headmistress persona. Rolanda kissed her wife softly on the lips "be safe." A tender voice answered "I will be, please look after her, I love you" and with that she grabbed some Floo powder and went to Daigon Alley and finally apperated to a hellish place she had promised herself to never return to.

Rolanda saw her wife disappearing in the flames, she was worried but had promised to stay behind and look after Hermione. With a touch of her wand she looked representable again as if she had never cried and walked out of the office.

As soon as she closed the door behind her the portraits began to gossip with Severus being the loudest "Well now we know why I always disliked the little know it all" The others looked at him as if he just pronounced his love for hair products. They all thought the same ‘He only disliked her?’ Dumbledore chuckled good-naturedly and spoke with that twinkle in his eyes "Severus, if that is how you treated your students if you only disliked them I am afraid to ask what you did when you hated them." This was answered by the typical smirk of Snape.

* * *

 

Luna stepped inside of the Burrow and was immediately pulled into a hug by the matriarch of the house. "You look hungry dear, busy day?" Molly didn't even wait for an answer before continuing to speak "Just sit down and I will have something to eat for you in no time" with that she pushed Luna down on a chair and went to the kitchen.

Harry who had shortly come in after Luna witnessed the event and was smiling, knowing that Molly wouldn't take no for an answer and thus Luna would be stuck until Molly thought she was fed and full enough. "Dinner will be ready soon!" Molly's loud voice rang out of the kitchen carrying throughout the house.

In the meantime Fred and George came down and said hello, each having a mischievous grin while looking at Ron, their favourite victim, or as they preferred to call him 'willing' test subject. Meanwhile Molly ordered the boys to set the table having decided that everyone should eat and take their seats missing the tell-tale sign that the terrible twins were up to something. However, the rest of the family, including the Potters, did notice and all took seats that were the furthest away from the twins. Poor gullible Ron unfortunately was just as his mother completely oblivious and as a result sat in between the terrible two-some.

Finally they all sat down at the table, just as they were about to start Luna asked where Ginny was.

Suddenly it was extremely silent; they all looked to Luna as if she had grown a second head. A soft cough interrupted the silence. "Eurhm, yes Ginny should be here too… Ron go get your sister" Molly ordered her son. Ron his face completely drained of all colour and he had a very sour look, he looked comical and the table erupted with laughter.

"Is ickle Ronniekins afraid?" said one of the twins.

"I think he is" snickered the other twin. "you know what I think Gred?"

"I'm sure I do Feorge" and with that both of the twins started laughing preparing to tell the tale of what happened to Ron the last time he had to get Ginny on this day.

"Aah I remember as if it just happened…” said George.

"…a year ago" finished Fred.

"That's because it did happen a year ago" quipped Harry.

Luna just sat back and observed everyone, noticing the effect of the earlier consumed Firewhiskey and the festive mood. ‘Though Wrackspurts might have influenced them as well.’ "So tell me what did happen last year?" Luna asked trying to sound innocent.

The twins immediately looked up with identical grins. "Well that our beautiful Ravenclaw is something that Ron will never forget" came the identical reply. "Like this time Won Won was asked to call Ginny for dinner…." said George "… and well, Ginny wanted to be alone on this day instead of being here with yours truly celebrating the victory of the final battle" Fred finished.

A quick uncomfortable silence passed thinking of the reason why Ginny refused to leave her room. No matter how often someone told her to forget Hermione that she was long gone, presumed dead, she always stubbornly refused to believe them. Claiming that Hermione would not have given up on her or anyone of them for that matter, then kicking them promptly out of her room.

George was the first who recovered smiled at Luna before speaking again "Well… it's the tale of the thousand birds and another good hex. Yup our dear Ron being the stubborn pig-headed fool he is ignored her warning and paid for it dearly!" George exclaimed in glee. "Yeah he couldn't sit for weeks! And not because of Ginny's bat bogey hex" Fred roared before erupting into a fit of laughter and unable to finish the sentence. "Our little sister used a modified version of a spell Ron knows all too well... Avis and Locomotor Mortis! She had a great aim too! It took mum hours to get all the birds out"

"Enough!" screamed Ron. Throughout all of this his face had become redder and redder. Until he finally had enough and screamed at them to stop "it wasn't funny!" This only caused the twins to laugh harder. Finally Molly had enough and told them to stop antagonize the poor boy and apologize. At the same time telling Ron that he didn't have to go upstairs anymore.

"Listen Ron we are sorry, we didn't mean to embarrass you" The twins started to apologize "You know what, you are allowed to have one of our latest Weasley products" They finished together with a charming smile. Ron immediately grabbed the product out of their hands and before he knew it, it had exploded turning the room completely purple with mist.

Molly was furious. She muttered a spell to clean the air only for it to start changing colours.

Arthur just sat back in his chair knowing that eventually it, whatever it was, would stop he just wished he had eaten more now that dinner was ruined.

Harry knew better than to get involved and followed Arthur’s example by sitting back and enjoying the show. ‘Now all I need is some popcorn. Jeez you would think Ron would have learned not to trust the twins by now, then again he is pretty drunk.’ As the mist got thicker and thicker all the while changing from deep purple to bright blue, green and even pink.

Luna had left making a quick escape upstairs. She could still hear the chaos downstairs.

"MULTI-COLOURED SHEEP ATTACK!" A panicked Ron shouted. Followed by a girly squeamish cry that was undoubtedly still Ron's voice "Bloody hell it's like a freaking farm!" "Catch them! Arthur do something please! Boys you are grounded for the rest of your lives!" Molly screamed. Momentarily she was a bit disturbed by what was going on downstairs, her mind wondered off for a second doubting on whether to check on her husband or not. But most of the time the twins pranks were harmless so he would be fine by himself.

Luna knocked softly on Ginny's door but received no answer. For a second she contemplated to just leave but knew that she needed to talk to Ginny. Another knock and again no answer… not taking a no for answer she softly opened the door, only to be met by darkness. The room was pitch-black, the only light originated from the moon shining through the window. Near the window she could see the silhouette from of Ginny, she was staring out of the window if it wasn't for the rising of her chest as she breathed in and out Luna could have sworn that she was a statue. For a moment Luna thought her entrance went unnoticed.

However, Ginny had noticed her arrival as she spoke "Are you here to keep me company or are you like all the others telling me to forget her?" She spat the last part out as if she had a foul taste in her mouth. Luna simply stated that "Ginny is Ginny." Normally this vague statement would not have been understood but Ginny knew that Luna simply meant that she wouldn't impose her views on Ginny and that she should just follow her own ideas.

"DUCK!" came a terrified scream from downstairs. 

Ginny looked at Luna questioningly … Before Luna could explain what happened downstairs they heard a deafening giant 'Quack' right before the entire house started to shake and Ron screaming he rather fight those giant spiders again. Luna opened her mouth as if to start explaining but was interrupted by Ginny "Never mind, I rather not know. Just leave me alone Luna, please" she pleaded quietly. At the same time Ginny thought to herself ‘why they just wouldn’t leave her alone. They wouldn't understand her to begin with as Hermione was more than just a friend. No!’ Her mind screamed at herself. ‘She IS more than just a friend. They all gave up on her after just 5 months! Her so-called friends gave up so easily going on with their lives as if she never existed! I will never give up hope. I will find you eventually Hermione I swear I will.’

"Ginny, I have news" Luna started.

"Whatever it is I don't care about it unless it has to do with Hermione" Ginny answered bitterly. She couldn't help herself. Even though Luna was one of the few who had never lost hope and always believed in her Ginny was too upset and angry not to snap.

Luna remained silent but didn't leave, which immediately got Ginny's attention "It is? Is it really Luna?" she asked incredulously. The tiniest of nods indicated that it was. There was no return now, Luna couldn't lie to Ginny and felt that she deserved to know the truth. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to start speaking "

We found her." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avis and Locomotor Mortis- the spells used by Ginny, the first Avis is the one Hermione used on Ron during the Yule Ball. Locomotor Mortis is a spell that locks someone's legs.


	5. Revelations

Ginny stood shocked in her room, unable to move. Her heart sped up as her breathing quickened, had Luna really just said what she thought?

The youngest Weasley firmly believed that her mind was playing tricks on her. _'It wouldn't be the first time.'_ She once thought that she had seen Hermione in Blackpool. To anyone who would listen she had told of her sighting the thought dead witch and rapidly orchestrated a search party.

Together they had searched the city up and down and then some. Eventually she had worked herself into exhaustion before being forced by her family to give up. When she refused they threatened to obliviate her if she didn't stop, reluctantly she caved in and obeyed them.

Luna, McGonagall and Rolanda believed her and supported her even went as far to stand up for her against her family. They were the only ones who had helped her after the rest had given up but even together they had found nothing. Little did they know that Hermione was there for a split second having tried to escape only to be grabbed by someone the moment she saw Ginny.

In the end Ginny thought she had imagined it. Now all of if came rushing back, like a sledge hammer guilt reared its ugly head. Perhaps they had given up too soon, didn’t look hard enough.

A horrid thought occurred to Ginny.

_'What if she was imaging it now? Or… or was she dreaming?'_

Ginny moved her hand and pinched her arm.

A sharp intake of breath as she felt the stinging pain in her arm, nevertheless she was elated as this indicated that it wasn't a dream. Ginny mentally sighed and pulled back to the present conversation with Luna.

She couldn't take any nonsense or wish wash around the subject. "Luna, whatever you have to say just spit it out!" She hadn't meant to sound so snappy but she couldn't help herself she always was very testy when it came to Hermione… plus she is a redhead. They weren’t exactly known for their abilities to manage their tempers.

Luckily the ever observant Luna knew exactly why Ginny was snappy and she took no offense. She actually had the same dreamy look on her face as always.

"Ginny, we found her" Luna repeated with a small smile.

Immediately Ginny sprang up, ran over to Luna and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders "Where is she?" She all but screamed.

"Not yet Ginerva, sit down" Luna spoke in a surprising authoritative voice.

Ginny complied though it was mostly out of shock. She had never heard Luna speak like this before and for a split second she feared the worst.

Once more Ginny asked Luna in a far softer and pleading tone "Where is she?"

Finally, after the five long antagonizing years there was light at the end of the tunnel. However, the look on Luna's face didn't promise good news. Suddenly all her hope came crashing down. Desperate to know the answer and yet afraid to hear it, her eyes were already tearing up anticipating the worst.

It must have been showing on her face as Luna quickly told her "She is alive, Gin, fighting for her survival but alive."

Ginny only heard the words alive, the rest was all vague as her heart skipped a beat and fainted. "Oh, I should have seen that coming…" Luna could still hear the on-going ruckus downstairs, nobody paid attention to them "I wonder if I should…" Without further ado she made up her mind and accompanied with a slight grin she lifted Ginny up and apparated.

 

* * *

 

The air was icy cold, dark stormy clouds threatening from above. The thunder was ear-splitting as lightning lit the sky. Minerva could see the old mansion standing stall on the hill top looking out over the dark forests and lands.

The Black's hidden mansion, standing there proud and arrogant very much like the pure blooded fanatic madmen who once lived there… her childhood's 'home' and prison.

Many aurors had believed that they had destroyed the Black's mansion. _'What a joke!'_ Minerva thought darkly _'They only destroyed a decoy.'_ Merlin knew how much she had wished that she could have revealed this location.

Minerva was bound, sworn to such secrecy that Severus his oath seemed like children’s play. Even now just thinking about the curse oath made her cringe. The memories of so long ago still fresh in her mind. Those horrifying days she had to endure just in order for the curse oath to take effect. There were many different stages to it, but the most significant stage was the lack of a final one. If broken there would be no mercy. Death wasn’t a salvation. Yes, it would be broken upon her death. But no, breaking the oath wouldn’t result in death. It’s only result was pure agony. It consisted solitary of torture. As foul the Blacks might have been they were just as intelligent. They knew that death was quick and people were willing to die for their loved ones. Torture was much worse, extreme and painful, never ending… A less than appealing option when presented with the other, rather fast and in the Black’s eyes merciful option.

When she was bound to them they made her go through each torture stage just to show her they owned her now and she was at their mercy. Once completed she had to be nursed back to health for an entire year by a house-elf and… Minerva halted her thoughts right there and then. After all, it was no use to think of by gone things. Plus she had to focus on the current situation. With that she stepped forward passed the ward lines onto the property she swore never to return to. Yet this was an exception, Hermione needed her, she would do anything for her.

The next few steps she took were with far more confidence.

Minerva had a mission to complete and she would do anything to safe Hermione.

* * *

 

Luna stood before the gates of Hogwarts with Ginny in her arms waiting for the headmistress to open them. To her surprise it was none other than Madam Hooch coming towards them.

As soon as Hooch saw Luna with her favourite little redheaded Quidditch player in her arms she doubled her pace while shouting "What happened!" Within seconds the gates were open and she took Ginny over from Luna's arms as the poor girl looked like she almost collapsed under the weight.

In other circumstances Hooch would have laughed and let her wife deal with the more serious side of it.

As Ginny was carried over Hogwarts grounds she was starting to wake up. But she decided that she would make the old bat pay for all those times she got into trouble for so-called foul play in Quidditch matches. Ginny felt light hearted she was thrilled to see her Hermione soon. For the first time in years a real smile made it to her face. Rolanda must have noticed as she playfully whispered "I know you're awake little witch." Nevertheless the flying instructor continued carrying her inside.

Rolanda had guided them both to where Hermione was and then left together with Luna knowing that Ginny needed the space.

Ginny watched the frail body of Hermione; she never thought anyone could have looked so vulnerable. She felt helpless, watching the love of her life suffer and battling for her life without being able to help. She desperately wanted someone to tell her that this was all some sort of sick twisted joke or a horrible nightmare.

The youngest Weasley never felt this many emotions in her life. She felt anger, sad, fear, desperation and happy all at once. Ginny desperately wanted to run, yet she remained. Standing stiffly anchored to the ground as if she was a statue. A tiny voice in the back of her mind told her that she should just leave; she pushed those thoughts away immediately. She was a Gryffindor for a reason and she wouldn't run just because she was afraid. She would help Hermione every single step of the way and would be whatever Hermione needed her to be, a confidant, lover or simply a friend. Ginny moved closer to the hospital bed and held Hermione's hand, gently caressing the pale skin with her thumb.

She didn't even realize that she was softly crying.

Ginny was completely lost in her own world.

Luna had been standing hidden in a corner for a little while now merely observing, only watching what she knew was Ginny’s own salvation. She knew that if she would have said anything she would have been intruding. Both of them looked so fragile yet she could see the love radiating from Ginny and knew that not only Hermione's life was on the line. They were connected by a strong bond rarely seen even now it was strong despite Hermione's condition.

Ginny sloped forward and suddenly Luna realized the strong witch before her was crying, she moved quietly over and laid her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "It will be alright Gin, she is a fighter." This seemed to have broken the huge wall Ginny had so desperately tried to hold up and she burst out in tears as she flung herself in Luna's arms. The heart wrenching sobs were like daggers to Luna's heart. She couldn't imagine what Ginny was going through right now.

 

* * *

 

 

As the esteemed headmistress walked through the dense place that was the grounds of the Black Manor she was greeted.

"Hello Kittycat" Came the icy voice of Bellatrix Black.

Minerva knew something was off; Bellatrix had used her old nickname, the one only the three sisters had used for her. She hadn't heard that name in over twenty years and couldn't help the foreboding feeling she got.

 _'Maybe Ro was right, I shouldn't have gone... alone that is.'_ Even in Minerva’s own mind she was still too stubborn to admit that her wife had been right. Besides the thought was ridiculous, she needed to be here, she needed to save Hermione.

Her little witch. Not wanting to betray her inner struggle she converted back to her strict professor persona.

"Are we being nostalgic Miss Black?" Minerva replied dripping with sarcasm.

"Tsk tsk" was Bellatrix reply, the mad woman grinned "That is not how we play the game!"

Lightning fast she grabbed her wand but Minerva was ready for her and had a vast range of counter spells on the tip of her tongue. This is why she nearly fell over when she saw Bellatrix threw the wand away carelessly.

"Oooh so easy to rile up" Bellatrix taunted "Is Rolanda losing her touch?" She winked dramatically.

Minerva's eyes popped wide open in shock. _'How did she know that?'_ However she recomposed herself and started to recite a well versed response "I can assure you Miss Black… " Minerva was interrupted before she could finish.

**"That is not How The Game Is PLAYED! That's not my name AND DON"T LIE TO ME KITTYCAT"**

Once again Minerva was surprised. Not by the angry outburst, no she was used to those after all the woman across her was Bellatrix, the Bellatrix. As mad and disturbed they came, renowned for her deadly mood swings. No Minerva was surprised by the pleading undertone. _'What was going on here? And why did she feel like she didn't get the whole picture? What was wrong here?'_ She mused internally. Minerva focused her thoughts as well as she could, trying to analyse all the individual pieces when she suddenly noticed a difference.

 _'What is going on? Two magic pulses within one person? She hadn't felt that since... This doesn't make sense and why didn't she have it before?'_ Minerva's mind was riddled with questions. _'Riddled… Riddle. NO! It can't be, can it?'_

She looked up and stared Bellatrix into her dark sunken eyes as if to find the answer there. Yet, she got nothing but an icy stare in reply. "L-little Bee" Minerva's voice broke "What is going on?" she stuttered.

Bellatrix eyes softened at the mention of her old nickname and in that brief moment Minerva could see everything.

"NO!" Minerva cried out "Bee why?" It was a rhetorical question.

The headmistress had known the answer the very instant she had looked in Bellatrix's eyes.

Minerva's emerald eyes narrowed angrily as she said with a new found conviction "I- I can't. I never have been able to and especially now. I won't and never will." The short choppy sentences had been spoken softly almost whispering, having lost her earlier bravado.

"Min" Came the tired reply "You have to" Bellatrix finished softly. "Please if not for me, do it for her" The underlying meaning abundantly clear.

If Minerva didn't kill her, Hermione would die.


	6. Forging ahead

Bellatrix had a faraway look, the dark deep pools of her eyes reflected her sorrow. As she thought of a plan a slight sparkle entered the corner of her eye. Time slowly dripped by and a hint of a smile formed on her knew exactly what to say to convince Minerva. To make her see that it would be the only way to save those she loved. Bellatrix knew this as no other, as she once too had belonged to that small group.

"Min," A soft yet determined voice of Bellatrix broke Minerva's thoughts "you have to. Please, if not for me, then for her. Do it for the ones you love." Bellatrix pleaded.

Minerva was torn, she was physically shaking. Her hand griped her wand, clenching and unclenching it tightly. "Don't you understand, little Bee? You are part of the ones I love." A tear made its way down Bellatrix's cheek. "Thank you." was all she said, though it actually meant so much more than that. Bellatrix's eyes hardened again "Accio wand!" Her own wand flew towards her and the moment her fingers touched the old trusted wood, she fired a spell towards Minerva. On pure instinct and as a reflex ingrained from surviving numerous wars, Minerva casted a protego.

Their spells clashed.

Time stood still.

Both looked into the other's eyes as a blinding light lit up the entire room before dying out and leaving it pitch black.

Minerva rapidly blinked her eyes. Even with her Animagus traits, the sudden light change had left her temporarily blind. Finally she could see something, a darker shadow of a figure lying on the ground: the figure of Bellatrix Black.

"No!" she screamed while running over to her and kneeling down beside her. Minerva was crying while hugging the prone form of Bellatrix. The usual composed image she portrayed was long gone as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding. Her voice sounded broken while pleading desperately for Bellatrix to be alive.

Then she found it, the weakened rhythm of Bellatrix her pulse.

Minerva continued to plead, begging Bellatrix to hold on and stay conscious, to live.

A soft whisper broke her mantra.

"It, it's alright, Kitty-Kat. I'm happy knowing that you never stopped caring." Bellatrix struggled to breathe, each word she spoke took more effort and strength she didn't have. Yet she was determined to say what needed to be said. She had to for both Minerva and herself.

"The old oak…" she started again, but couldn't finish as she coughed up blood. This immediately set off Minerva "save your strength, you can tell me later. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the old oak, I understand, don't worry just stay with me little Bee, just stay with me." She had spoken in a gentle voice but now continued in a stricter tone, yet never losing its warmth. "You're insane for casting that spell! Why did you?" It wasn't a question that needed answering. Both knew that the spell was highly risky and when a Protego was casted it would always backfire on the caster. Since its creation only a handful had survived the backfire, making it the fourth unofficial unforgivable. "Stay awake and safe your strength, we are going to save you." Minerva continued.

This brought a smile on Bellatrix's lips "N-never worked." and she was right, Minerva's stern tone never had worked on the then younger witch. If the situation wasn't so grim, Minerva would have laughed. Even now while dying, Bella continued to give her cheek. "That's right, it never did little Bee. Merlin you were such a pain in the ass!"

A moment of understanding passed between them. Minerva knew that there was nothing she could do and that Bellatrix didn't blame her. But Bellatrix also knew that despite all this, it would do nothing to stop Minerva from feeling guilty and blaming herself.

"Stop it. You saved me… now go save Hermione." her voice was weak but her eyes conveyed her believe that she firmly thought that Minerva had indeed saved her. But she wouldn't have been Bellatrix if she didn't give on final jab: "Go save Kitty-Kat junior."

Minerva's jaw slacked. She was gob smacked, how did she know? Not even Dumbledore knew!

"H-How?" she stammered. All she got in reply was that typical cheeky grin and a wink. With that Bellatrix closed her eyes and took one final breath leaving this magical world to the next.

Minerva wanted to cry and cry until there were no more tears left, but she had a duty to fulfil. Tears could wait, for now she had to save her daughter. She lifted the body of the once feared Death Eater with the utmost care as if she was made of glass and gently kissed her on the top of her head.

She swore right there and then that she would not let Bellatrix go down in history as the most feared right hand of Voldemort, and she would get her had lost enough and had faced enough injustice from mankind, just because she had been born as the eldest into the Black family.

The wizarding world would know the truth.

With that in mind she apparated to Hogwarts' infirmary.

* * *

 

Hooch was worried; her wife had left two and a half hours ago.

A battle between even the greatest witches and wizards wouldn't have lasted that long. ' _Just where in Merlin's name is she?'_ She couldn't help but be worried, there was this nagging voice in her head that told her there was more going on than she could see. And she had always trusted that voice. It had never proved her wrong before and it was a great thing to have in life.

It was also the reason she abruptly ended her Quidditch career. It had led to the most outrageous rumours, some of which came close to the truth although she didn't know it at the time. She went back down memory lane.

A thirty something year old Rolanda had no clue why she stopped with Quidditch at the time she did. All she knew was that she had to follow her gut instinct. So here she was, sitting across the world's most renowned wizard, Dumbledore, or as she preferred to call him 'Dumbledork', in the leaky caldron. His eyes twinkled as she slowly sipped her Firewhiskey, wondering what on earth the old coot wanted from her. Later on she found out that he had needed a flight instructor as Hogwarts' current one retired. Till this day she never understood why he had needed to be all mystical about it and hadn't just sent her a letter like a normal person would have.  _'Dumbledork, you silly old coot with a heart of gold. I guess you just liked pranking people in your own special way.'_ It worked too, as she had indeed accepted the job after doing a very good fish impression when he had asked her. Although she had said yes, the only reason she did so was once again because of that little nagging voice. And it was right, as the job had led to her first meeting with the even then stern professor.

The moment she laid eyes on her, she knew why her instincts were always right. She was and still is the most gorgeous woman she ever laid eyes on. It was a battle of wills but eventually she coaxed Minerva into going on a date with her. Hooch smiled softly as she recalled the date.

She had planned their first date with the utmost care.  _She had thought about it a lot… and had planned even the tiniest details, only to have it completely ruined._ She, Rolanda Hooch, world renowned Quidditch player, had tripped over her own two feet and ended up breaking her ankle as she was too busy drooling over how gorgeous Minerva looked in that emerald dress. So they had ended up in  _St. Mungo's_  with her being in loads of pain as she was administered the wrong potion by some dim-witted student healer. Back then she had been sure her chances with Minerva were shot. However, to her surprise, Minerva had stayed with her and they had talked the entire night until both of them ended up falling asleep all cuddled up together. Somehow it had been the most perfect date she'd ever had.

 _She was never wrong when she followed her instincts_.  _That didn't mean that they didn't get her into trouble. Oh no, far from it. Most of the time when she did follow them, she always landed herself into a world of trouble. Just look at the thunderheads she had to teach! But she ever once regretted her decisions and that was priceless. It had led to some of the greatest and wonderful experiences in her life._

Rolanda smiled; even after all these years being married to the formidable witch, she was still just as much in love with her as the day they first met. Her mind reeled back to the present, worry prevailing over the happy memories. For all the good the voice did, she wished she didn't have this foreboding feeling. Something was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

 

**At the Weasley house a little while ago.**

Molly Weasley knew her children. Even now, after they had moved out, she still knew exactly when one of her kids was up to something. This is exactly why she hadn't commented on Luna's odd behavior or even attempted to stop the forth coming chaos, recognizing it for what it was. A distraction. In the corner of her eye she saw Luna make a quick escape upstairs. Normally she would have interfered but she figured that Luna could use the time for whatever needed to be said to Ginny. It needed to be done in private. She watched with dread as her living room transformed into a farm complete with its very own cattle and then some.

Once the chaos had settled Luna's absence was quickly noticed. Ron was the first to vocalize this: "Luna's been eaten. She's gone!" Molly truly loved her son but even she had to admit that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the broom shed. Or as one of the twins once put it: 'The fire is lit, but the cauldron's empty.' Molly decided that she had to control the situation quickly before one of her kids, if not all of them, did something rash. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, Luna was not eaten by some animal, I sent her to bed as she looked rather tired." Playing on her role as mother hen, she hoped no one could tell she was lying. However, Harry seemed like he wanted to say something, yet before he could do so she interrupted him. "And now all of you clean this mess up!" Everyone quickly obeyed and no further questions were asked. Besides, you had to be mad to go against the will of the Weasley matriarch. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. After she saw Luna disappear upstairs she had noticed both her and Ginny apparate through the wards. Wherever they had gone to, she knew it had to be important. After all her little girl wouldn't ever leave her room on this day, mourning the loss of Hermione while silently hoping against all odds she would see her again one day.

She truly felt for her daughter. Nothing could cheer her up, and ever since Hermione disappeared at the final battle she seemed to have lost a piece of herself. Nothing anyone tried had worked and if you pushed her too far Ginny would stay in her room for days on end.

Suddenly Molly connected the dots.

Luna had a shift, Luna's shift would have been with Ginny _but_ Minerva took her place… Minerva, Hogwarts! That's where they were. However this left the question of why? And why now? Today was the day they had won the war, Hermione had disappeared, and Ginny, being the stubborn witch she is, would only leave her room for one reason.

Hermione!

Her first instinct was to follow them, for both her daughter and Minerva. No mother should have gone through what Minerva did. Losing your own child who didn't even know she was her child to begin with. Oh, she had never asked Minerva to confirm her suspicion but she had caught the look once when Minerva had talked about the bushy haired witch.

Though there was one occasion, where she faced the wrath of an angry mother. An angry mother whose name was... Minerva McGonagall.

It had been years and years ago during the tri-wizard cup. That Rita Skeeter woman had published some vile things about Hermione. And she, well she had been foolish enough to believe them.

Dutifully she had not said much, but she did treat Hermione horrible. The egg for one, then ignoring her, followed by giving her the most horrendous tasks while the others were free to enjoy a nice sunny day. Hermione the sweet girl she wasjust followed Molly’s orders. But one night Hermione had had enough and confronted her.

Coincidently Minerva had heard it all, the way she had admonished and treated Hermione unfairly and how she was called out on it.

After Hermione had retired to her room Minerva walked in and if looks could have killed, Molly Weasley would have been ten feet under. It wasn't what Minerva did or said, it was what she didn't do.

They had been friends of sorts, both having a mutual interest in Harry's safety and caring for the boy as if it was their own son was what bonded the two. It had connected them in a special way. However, that day she lost Minerva's friendship. Oh over the years they were decent with each other, sure enough, but never close again. And that’s when Molly understood it all.

Hermione was Minerva's daughter.

When Molly treated her horrible, Minerva was unable to do anything as she was only supposed to be a teacher. The withdrawal of their friendship was the only way Minerva could have retorted.

_‘Merlin, it must have been so hard for her to stand by and watch all those years Hermione was treated horrid by not just by Molly herself but by so many others too._ _’_

Molly silently wept for the both of them.

Hermione for never knowing her real family and Minerva for having to stand by all these years watching her little daughter flourish and to grow up to be a wonderful witch yet never being able to tell her how proud she exactly was.

More tears came to her eyes as she recalled Harry and Ron telling them in an order meeting what happened to Hermione at Malfoy's manor. Molly recalled seeing the relief in Minerva's eyes. Although that sounds strange, everyone knew that Bellatrix could have tortured Hermione worse. Much worse.

At least the worst was over when the war was won. Or so they thought. Their heartbreak had only just begun. Things seemed to go right when the war was supposed to be over and the wizard world being rid of Voldemort once and for all. This too would be the moment Minerva had waited for and would allow her a chance to finally tell Hermione the truth after all these years. But that chance had been taken away from her by none other than that lunatic Bellatrix.

It was a strange day. The victory over Riddle was bitter sweet. They were mourning the loss of friends and shared a common relief, finding support with another after the heavy battle and the shared burden.

Molly still felt guilty. She was the one who had stopped Ginny from going over to Hermione. But who could blame her? She was a mother. Molly was just too happy to let her go for one second after she had come so close to being killed by  _that_  witch!

She noticed Arthur looking at her questioningly.

" _He is such a sweetheart" Even after all these years they were still as in love with each other when they first met_

Molly just gave a slight smile to let him know everything was alright. After all these years she still loved him just as much as when she had met him for the first time. First love is truly precious.

Molly couldn't help but think when she first realized that her daughter wasn't in love with the 'boy who lived' but the female member of the golden trio. That sure was a surprise, not an unwelcome one but still one heck of a surprise. The look on Ginny's face when she told them, her little girl had noticed the way she treated Hermione too and boy did that famous redheaded temper get the best of her.

She got quite the verbal lashing from her daughter.

It was only a slip of the tongue that betrayed Ginny's feelings. The moment she had said that it was unacceptable to treat her crush like that Ginny lost all colour in her face. Yet, before her daughter had a chance to run she had grabbed a hold of her and hugged her. Telling Ginny quite firmly that she couldn't have been prouder to have such a wonderful daughter.

For a while they had just sat there in the kitchen, all the while Molly just held her daughter. After what seemed like decades Ginny had calmed down enough and joked about Molly's lightning fast grabbing skills and here she thought she had gotten her Quidditch skills from her father. The moment Ginny had said that she realized how clumsy he was and they both laughed heartedly. From there Ginny had opened up. Telling her all about her crush, wishing she had the courage to ask her out.

A hand on her shoulder jumped her back to the present. The hand had belonged to Arthur. He smiled and nodded, knowing who was on her thoughts.

 **"Alright you lot, I want this living room clean enough to eat from the floor within the hour! If not done then you all get to de-gnome the garden for the rest of your lives!"** Molly yelled to her kids.

United they all swallowed and worked faster than ever before. No-one wanted to be on Molly's 'I-get-to-torture-my-kids-by-using-gnomes list'

* * *

Minerva finally arrived at Hogwarts.

Despite that apperating took less than a second, it had seemed like ages. She appeared right in front of Poppy, gave her Bellatrix her body while telling her too keep her safe before running off to her office.

Poppy looked like she had just seen Voldemort himself doing a happy dance while singing about unicorns and rainbows. Still, she followed Minerva's wishes and placed Bellatrix on one of the hospital beds. Preparing to run a few diagnostics, she steadfast ignored the shocked faces of Luna and Ginny as she sat about to do her job as a healer.

Minerva was nearly half way across Hogwarts, having transformed in her tabby cat form she was way faster than normal. She quickly headed up into her office, grabbed a few pictures and ran back downstairs. She was now on her way to her wife, she needed her flying skills.

When she found her wife she didn't even stop. Instead she just called her and motioned for her to follow. Rolanda did so without questioning. They headed straight towards the Quidditch pitch.

**_*Accio Brooms*_ **

She handed one broom to her wife before jumping on her own and flying off to Merlin knows where.

Minerva was a formidable flyer on a normal day but this was to the extreme. Hooch thanked her lucky stars that she was an ex Quidditch player, those skills sure came in handy right. Minerva flew like a mad woman, Merlin's knows where they were going but it was far, further into the deep forests of Scotland. ‘ _Where were they going? What had happened that had shaken her wife up so much?’_ Rolanda wanted answers; she knew there was something going on.

Minerva, was as silent as the night. It was now dark. The tree tops became harder and harder to see and Rolanda really needed to focus on flying. By now she wasn't even sure where they were anymore. The thick forest below them gave her a sense of foreboding, a dark and sinister feeling surrounded it.

It was just one giant puzzle at the moment, what on earth was going on here? With her hawk-eye like eyes she focused on the woman in front of her. Ever since Hermione disappeared she had been more withdrawn, sadder in a way. Then out of the blue she was there standing with what seemed lifeless body of  **THE**  Bellatrix Lestrange.

_What on earth was going on here?_

Rolanda barely had time to think about the answer to that question as nearly fell from shock off her broom as she realised where they were.

 _‘Were- freaking- wolf Mountain!_ _WHY THE HELL IS MINERVA GOING THERE OF ALL PLACES?’_

Owned by the blackest of Black's, even Bellatrix looked tamed when it came to her parents. Very few knew this but she had heard some of the stories of Minerva. It had taken her years to confess why Minerva had night terrors.

Rolanda felt sorry for her wife and perhaps even Bellatrix, no-one should have ever gone through what they did. She could only imagine what it would have been like as a child.

She was a bloody adult, a well accomplished witch, tough seasoned Quidditch player and wife to the sexiest, most hot blooded witch on earth and yet she quivered in her boots thinking that they were heading to Werewolf Mountain.

Rolanda just couldn't believe her luck. Why on earth did she fall for Gryffindor's queen of trouble again? She took one look at her wife, oh yeah she just remembered. She's hot as hell! But for once couldn't they just go to some place nice? Would 'Freaking fabulous fun fashionable fairy Wish Mountain' have been too much to ask? Then again, that sounded like a nightmare too, perhaps even a worse one. Rolanda shuddered at the thought.

_Time to get back on track; Werewolf Mountain was not a place to goof around. Not if you valued your life._

And not a moment too soon either, had she not looked up she would have crashed straight into Minerva.

Rolanda let out a small yelp.

"Ssh" was the immediate reply as Minerva pointed at a shadow moving over the ground.

"A werewolf?!"

 _No, something different. What the hell was that creature? It looked like a hybrid werewolf. Or as Hermione once said 'on steroids'. Hermione... this was connected to her situation._ Rolanda still wasn't any closer to an answer.

To her utter astonishment Minerva descended, standing right in front of it. Rolanda followed nothing would stop her from protecting her wife, not even an oversized rabid werewolf. She stood next to her wife, stone-faced trying to look as intimidating to the wolf as she could.

"Minerva" He scuffed "haven't seen you in years. What brings you now?"

"And you" it pointed towards Rolanda "You're not welcome here!"

"She is with me Lycan."

 _So it is a **werewolf** , also known as a lycanthrope... seriously his parents couldn't have come up with a more creative name? Pff lame! _At this Rolanda actually smiled.

He looked at the fiery woman, taking her in. After a brief moment he nodded. “You picked a fine mate Minerva" The next bit he directed at Rolanda "Harm even one hair on her and I will make sure you wished you were never born"

Rolanda scoffed. "Don't worry fluffy I won't "  _As if that overgrown hairball needed to worry. She would never harm her wife._

This elicited a growl.

Before either of them could get themselves into more trouble Minerva intervened. "She is a feisty one, and I love her Ly, so no worries there. Now we really need to move on." Without waiting for a further answer she grabbed Rolanda's hand and dragged her off into the mansion, explaining that they would have to travel by foot and it would at least take another day if not longer. Not hearing Lycan’s warning of the oncoming danger.

Lycan looked sadly as they walked away from him. He was bound to the Blacks in servitude like a common house-elf and should  _he_  ever find out that he had tried to warn Minerva he could just as well forfeit his life. He tried not to think too much about the repercussions, he had plenty of scars to show, each and every one of them a careful reminder to stay obedient. Being the last of his family he was now more weary than ever and had grown to be more careful. Somewhere he still hoped to earn his freedom someday.

He shuddered thinking about what could happen to the magical world should Minerva lose the oncoming battle with his Master. Only by luck had Bella managed to escape with Hermione out of his master’s clutches and he knew that by doing so Bellatrix had awakened the Black’s curse placed upon her when she was just a little girl. Defeating his master would not only give him his freedom but it would also safe Bella's life.

* * *

 

Hermione openend her eyes carefully. Not being used to the light it she closed her eyes again only to feel someone move. On pure instinct she grabbed the person's hand. Poppy nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt an icy hand holding her wrist. She had just shooed the ginger girl and her friend away so they could eat something while she finished up taking care of both her patients.

"H-hermione" Never once did the mediwitch believe that she would wake up this soon "take it easy dear, don't move. Safe your energy."

A shaky finger pointed to the bed next to her. Or rather, the patient next to her.

"B-bel-" Hermione's stuttered. Her voice was raw and soft, barely hearable.

"Oh Merlin, I am sorry Hermione. Should I place her elsewhere? Are you afraid?" Poppy exclaimed in immediate worry, thinking that the young witch before her must be terrified beyond anyone's imagination laying here nearby her torturer.

"No!" Came the unexpected reply. It was still soft, yet it somehow it was much stronger than before. Hermione's eyes held a fierce determination as she struggled to say the next words.

"p-please mo-ve me next to h-her"

To say that Poppy was shocked would be an understatement. She was floored, flabbergasted, shocked, you name it she felt it. But one look at Hermione and Poppy knew that she wouldn’t be able to refuse.

 _'What in Merlin's name is going on here? And what am I going to tell them?'_ Poppy could imagine the angry over the top noisy reactions. She already mourned the loss of her quiet proper hospital. However before any outrageous outburst could come from Ginny, Luna had pulled her aside.

Luna’s usual looney persona was completely gone; this was the fully fledged and deadly serious auror that very few got to see. "Listen Ginny, this is not the Hermione as you know her. She has been gone for five years, you have no idea what happened but I'm sure that it is far worse than you and I could ever imagine."

Seeing Luna so serious shocked Ginny to the core. Normally she would give advice in her own spacey way leaving the interpretation to you but always helpful. Now however, she was direct almost as direct as a certain bookish Gryffindor. It was that moment that Ginny realised that she had been selfish not seeing the effect this must have had on Luna. Even more so because she was the one who had found Hermione in the first place, not knowing if it was a trap or if she would survive. Luna was perhaps not placed in Gryffindor but tonight she was the bravest woman in Ginny’s eyes. Luna went against the word of Minerva McGonagall and informed her about Hermione. Ginny had forgotten about her best friend’s feelings as she was too caught up in her own.

Ginny's arms flew around Luna hugging her tightly. "I am so sorry Lune Lune" using the secret nickname she gave Luna ever since they became close friends after the war. Luna said nothing, tightly hugging Ginny back. Both girls had silent tears running down their cheeks.

Meanwhile Hermione was lying next to Bellatrix, trying to comfort the dark witch. Something had struck the once mighty witch down and although her vitals were stable for now but she was clearly dying.

"Please Bella, please fight against it. I cannot live without you. Just don't give up, we finally escaped sweetie, we finally did it. You're safe, I am here with you. Don't give up, you're stronger than him." Hermione just kept repeating this mantra to Bellatrix, her voice strained, sounding hoarser with each syllable. Yet she kept whispering comforting words to the fallen witch.

Poppy sat behind her desk observing those under her charge, she just asked a house-elf to make some warm chocolate, adding some calming draught to it to give to all of the three witches before her. She was glad Luna made Ginny see reason, she didn't want to send the young redhead out of her ward but she had an iron fist when it came down to taking care of her patients. Her reputation of a bossy school nurse was every bit justified. She continued to watch the young girls and couldn't help but think that they lost too much already, she might not understand what was going on but she would be damned if she didn't somehow find a way to help them.

She kept a close eye as she casted some monitor charms on her wards and conjured some extra beds for both Ginny and Luna to use. Retreating to her office Poppy hit her medical books as she looked for anything that could cause such peculiar symptoms.

This was how her Husband found her in the dead of the night, still researching. “Sweetheart, come to bed you are of no use to them if you exhaust yourself.” His plea fell on deaf ears as she continued to work steadfast through her notes. Every now and then he could hear her huff in frustration thrusting another book aside before continuing onwards to the next.

“Love, could you get into Minerva’s office and grab Severus his personal notes?” Poppy asked in one breath never stopping in her studies. Fading footsteps indicated he heard her and she knew he would be back with the boxes of notes soon.

And a way she found. She was going through Snape his old notes and couldn't believe her eyes. His research, on horreuxes explained everything. The way Bellatrix managed to survive taking an unforgivable to her face.

"Blimming hell, she pulled a Potter" The nurse spoke softly to herself.

Her husband looked up, "sorry love?"

"Oh - I, Merlin's beard darling I do not even know where to start. I need to talk to Mungo" Poppy ranted to her husband

"Wait, the Mungo Bonham? As in THE FOUNDER OF ST. MUNGO'S?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Why yes dear, do keep up. Who else would I ask?"

She stated as if it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world. Not caring about the fact that there was no way to contact the dead, and a portrait could only state so much. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't been found in his portrait since 400 years ago as wizards and witches alike kept bothering him for advice on even the tiniest insignificant ailments of that time. But he had seen his wife in one of her medical rants before. He remembered all too clearly when that Lockhart fellow had 'practised' medicine, she was furious and he was using that term lightly. He knew his wife was passionate about being a healer and took her job very serious as the matron at Hogwarts.

He truly loved her but she was a bit hard to follow at times. Well at least this time her medical revelation didn't come in the middle of the night. He could recall countless times where he would be awoken by an ecstatic outburst of joy as she found a cure or help for some illness. And at other times, her lying awake till the early hours of the morning fuming over how Minerva was attacked by a pink toad. He could recall what she said word by word "Cowardice, that's what it, was…, despicable cowardice… if I wasn't worried what would happen to the students without me, I'd resign in protest!" Moments later he had held her in his arms as she cried in frustration. That was the start of the hardest years of their marriage until a few months after the final battle when finally all those involved were either healed or laid to rest. Poppy had been in the middle of it, saw the worst and he held her as she dealt with the aftermath at night. At one point he had begged her to leave Hogwarts, he had contacts in America and they could have lived comfortably there but she was too head strong. Not that he blamed her, it was one of the things that made him fall in love with her in the first place.

Few knew of Poppy more than just an ordinary school nurse. She was actually a fully-fledged Healer who was consulted many times by those in charge at St. Mungo's. However, she didn't want the fuss and depressing nature of a hospital but rather aimed to inspire students to become fellow healers. Over these last years she had recruited more than her fair share. Her latest 'win' was a lovely lad named Draco.

He was pulled out of his musings by the very person occupying his thoughts.

"Sorry love, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. What did you say?"

Poppy didn't even look cross with him and repeated her question once more. "Would you help me break into the head of St. Mungo's office?"

"What do you need me to do?" He replied just as calmly. A clear 'no' - would have been the normal response but he trusted her. Besides his 'thieving days' may have been long behind him but he sure didn't forget his old tricks.

 


	7. Catching up with the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know it has been a good long while since I've updated. But I am trying to get back into writing and hopefully I will be able to update again. I do appreciate you all sticking with me.   
> Happy (early) New Year to you all! 
> 
> ________________________________________  
> A quick recap:   
> Poppy is looking for medical answers to Bellatrix her health issues. In the meantime Rolanda and Minerva have left to go on an adventure in order to help all the while airing out some of their marriage troubles.   
> ________________________________________

An uncomfortable silence hung between the formidable Hogwarts witches as they traversed the dangerous grounds of Black Manor. Minerva's temper already short-fused, due to everything that had happened the past few hours, sparked their fight. "Just ask your damn question already Ro, unlike some I cannot read minds!"

"I was trying to give you space. All these years we've been married and not once you thought to tell me?" Though the words were spoken in anger, it didn't take a genius to find the profound hurt Rolanda felt by being lied to.

"It was need to know, Rolanda" was the cool reply.

"Need to know? And I as your bloody wife didn't qualify?"

"You don't understand"

"No I do not understand indeed, well spotted Rowanda Ravenclaw. Instead of the trust I thought I had earned and given to you in return I discover now that you've kept things from me. How do I know that you haven't kept another huge part of your life from me? How am I supposed to trust you even one bit? How…" Rolanda didn't get to finish as Minerva interrupted her rant "I did what I had to do to protect her!"

"Who, Bellatrix?"

"No, my daughter you daft cow!"

Rolanda stopped in her tracks. Her mind briefly blanked at the implications, then went in over drive. Daughter? Bellatrix was Minerva's daughter? What in the world! But how? When? Is that why they were here?

Minerva turned to her, with a deep sigh she collected some courage for what she knew she should have told her wife ages ago.

"No Ro, Bellatrix isn't my daughter… Hermione is."

Rolanda was shocked. Briefly she blushed ever so lightly as she hadn't realised that she had spoken her thoughts out loud. Still she was too hurt and confused to reply, not trusting her voice she gestured for Minerva to continue.

"Look it is dangerous here love, I promise I will tell you everything but right here and now it's a bad time." Obviously the fight had left Minerva as she just wanted this day to be over. She was tired. The kind of tiredness you could feel in your bones. Was it too much to ask to leave this conversation for another day? It wasn't as if they weren't deep into enemy territory. One look at Rolanda told her that she wouldn't get to leave it to another day, they would talk now.

"You will tell me it now, I don't care about where we are. You've had years to tell me!" Rolanda had enough, she was sick of not knowing and more importantly she didn't even know what they were up against at the very least she liked to know what possible dangers they could face. "I would have followed you to the end of the world. I've respected your wishes when you begged me to leave despite knowing that the war was on, in order to find the Grangers that had mysteriously disappeared. I didn't ask any questions then. I knew there was more to it, but I had hoped you would tell me by in your own time…" Rolanda paused briefly. The memory of being away for the final battle still stung. Not knowing if your loved ones were alive being far away. Her students fighting and she was not with them to protect them from the horrors. She never truly forgave herself for this. "You know. I had thought many things. I thought it was a fool's errand or at least your way to keep me safe. Instead you used me to ensure the safety of your child… Our child if you had let me know... I would have loved her as my own, despite her being conceived before I met you. Or did you think I wouldn't have fallen for you? I would have still loved you – child or not."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say.

Angry tears rolled down Minerva's face. "It wasn't about you, you self-centred prick. Do you not think I would have loved raising her myself! I had no choice, letting anyone know was too dangerous. My daughter ha-" A twig snapping halted whatever Minerva would have said next, both witches stilled as they focused on their surroundings. Internally they both berated themselves for forgetting just where they were. A figure stepped out of the woods. Minerva growled as she recognized just who it was "Donavan."

"Fancy seeing you here Minerva and you brought me a present too, how sweet." He fired off a perificus totalis at Rolanda before they could react.

"Fuck off Donavan."

"Tsk tsk touchy aren't we? That time of the month I suppose" He continued before the witch could retort. "However I digress, imagine my surprise as I casually stroll through the woods hearing you argue like a banshee. But tell me something, how did she manage to survive?" His smooth velvet tone sneered at them.

"Go to hell Donavan. You're nothing but a lapdog of his."

"Such a shame, still no manners not even after my lessons." He spoke as if he admonished a wayward child "Quite ironic isn't it that you end up as a teacher yet you are so horrid at learning lessons. But do not worry darling, I'll make sure to truly kill her this time. After all, I cannot have some bastard of mine walk around freely now can I? "

"You'll never get your hands on her! Today we end this" With that Minerva fired off a hex lightning fast.  
He deflected it with a lazy wave having expected her reaction.

"Don't get predictable love. After today you're mine again and I'll make sure that this time you won't escape and you will bare me a son"

Rolanda was screaming with fury in her head. However there was nothing she could do as she was powerless, being held in place by his spell. She felt utterly helpless as she watched the battle before her unfold.

The grounds shook from the sheer power exchanged between the fighting pair. Left and right trees had been felled as they had been used as shields. Ancient powerful oaks uprooted or blasted to pieces as if they were mere toothpicks. Blood flowed freely from Minerva's thigh, caught by a slicing hex that levelled the tree behind her. Thus far that was her only injury. He was fairing much worse. Sweat dripping down his head as it mixed with blood. The once white shirt now stained with dirt, his robes were long since in tatters. Scorch marks littered his legs and he was sure he had some nasty third degree burn marks on his back too. He had underestimated the witch before him. Had forgotten that she had been a personal friend of Dumbledore, who had undoubtedly taught her how to fight. A stupid mistake, one that he paid the price for. He hadn't done himself any favours either by threatening to kill their child. It also didn't help he fought to incapacitate her, still wanting her to bare his male heir… whereas she fought to kill.

A prone figure caught his eye. He smiled to himself, knowing how he could win this battle he raised his wand and aimed.

"Just how far are you willing to go to save our daughter love?" He taunted Minerva. Then promptly fired a crucio towards the still form of Hooch.

Minerva with cat like reflexes instinctively jumped in front of her love. Not having the time to conjure a shield she was fully hit with the foul spell.

Seconds past like hours.

There was nothing but pain as every fibre in her body hurt. Her throat raw from screaming as she was wriggling in agony on the unforgiving hard ground.

Out of nowhere a black blur flew out of the woods into the small clearing.

A harsh snap, like a twig being broken echoed through the forest.

And in the next moment everything stopped.

Hooch didn't waste a second to get up and run over to her prone wife on the ground. Tears running freely over her face as she tried to soften Minerva's pain and although she knew that nothing really helped against the cruciatus curse she still cast every healing spell she could think of.

In that moment Lycan dropped the body of Donavan, letting it fall to the stone cold ground with a resounding dud. If either of the witches had bothered to look they would have seen how Donavan's neck now stood at an odd angle. But no one paid attention to his body anymore. He was gone, just another nameless dark wizard whose existence wouldn't plague the world any longer. It was almost laughable how anti-climactic the battle ended.

Lycan turned towards them both "Listen you don't have much time. I may have been able to rescue you, but there are many more dangerous things coming. Leave now and you'll be able to get home in one piece. I will tell them you've run in another direction and hold them at bay as long as possible"

Rolanda didn't need to be told twice; she hoisted Minerva onto her back in one swift move and took off at a run, whispering her thanks over her shoulder knowing that the werewolf's hearing would pick up on it. However before she could even leave the clearing fully a soft yet firm voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Stop, we must go on"

"You've hit your head harder than I thought if you think I am going to let you run into danger once more" Rolanda struggled to hold on to Minerva as the witch tried to pry herself loose. 

"There is no choice, I have to go on!" Minerva's Scottish brogue became more pronounced as she continued to argue with her wife. With energy she didn't even know she had Minerva jumped away and ran towards the dooming castle in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Dum spiro, spero" Latin for "While I breath, I hope" or so said Google... ;) Do leave a review and let me know what you think. As said before, feedback is always welcome.


End file.
